Smile Flower Seventeen
by Shmeeya
Summary: "For some reason, sometimes, suddenly I keep thinking these days; how happy I am, how beautiful you are." Smile Flower
1. Prologue

Every time he smiled it was as if a light would shine down from the heavens, all worries would be at ease and everything would seem as if it was perfect. It was as if there were no faults in the world, no harm.

The light while a blessing seemed almost too pure for the dark world we lived in, those that had sinned seeing something so angelic seemed anything but right. It was something that could make even the saddest person happy. It drew you in like a fish to a baited hook, it always seemed like that at least.

Had anyone said he was anything but perfect I would have immediately disagreed. He could gain one's attention from one mere glance in his direction, their stare would linger over him until he was out of sight. He wasn't something you could avoid. I never truly did believe in angels, until I saw him. Whenever he smiled or laughed it seemed as if the whole room would light up, any tension would disappear within seconds.

Though, happy things can often lead to deception, after all the devil within always hides behind the angel on the exterior. The comfort I felt when seeing his smile however made me feel safe, as if he could do no wrong, as if he were really an angel.

" ** _For some reason, sometimes, suddenly I keep thinking these days; how happy I am, how beautiful you are._** "


	2. Chapter One

I sighed, tightening my grasp on the strap of my book-bag that had been slung over my shoulder.

"It's a new day. I'm going to a new school. It's a fresh start. No one knows me." I muttered to myself as I scuffed my shoe against the sidewalk. "No one there will know the past me... It's time create a new future for myself."

I drew in a deep breath, taking a step forward and crossing the border between the school-gate and sidewalk. I exhaled, looking upwards and nodding my head in full confidence, I got this!

I made my way to the front doors, grabbing the cool steel handles and throwing them open. As soon as I did so I regretted it, a small group of students stared at me awkwardly as I shuffled into the building.

"What's his deal?" The tallest one whispered.

The shortest shrugged, "I dunno."

The student standing in the middle stepped forward, "Hey, bigshot."

My eyes widened slightly and I pointed to myself awkwardly, a dumb move on my part.

"Yeah you, who else would I be talking to?" He scoffed, "What's up with the big entrance?"

My face flushed as I stared at him awkwardly, "I, uh..."

"Wait a second, I've never seen this guy before." The shortest one commented, "What's your name?"

I stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded by the color of his hair. "It's pink..." I muttered quietly.

He must have overheard me because he barked back defensively, "So what?! Can't a guy have pink hair? What's so wrong about it huh?!"

My jaw dropped at his outburst before I quickly held my hands up and shook my head, "There's nothing wrong with it! I just found it interesting! I'm very sorry if I offended you."

I bowed my head before turning back to guy who had approached me, "I..." I paused as he narrowed his eyes slightly, "I-I gotta get to class! See you guys around!"

I quickly took off down a random branching hall not daring to look back. I halted to a stop as I turned to a hallway with another group of students. One of them turned to look at me, cocking his head to the side as he did so.

"Eh? Somethin' wrong?" He asked as he stepped forward from his group of friends to get a better look at me, "You sure look exhausted, why were you running?"

I looked back and forth between him and his two friends, "I-"

"Hey new guy! Where'd ya go?" I jumped slightly at the sudden booming voice that echoed throughout the halls.

"I gotta go!" I yelped as I tried to maneuver my way around the guy that was now standing in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Please move. I need to go!" I pleaded as I once again tried to move past him only to be blocked.

"Uh... DK, maybe you should let the guy go... He seems pretty nervous." One of his friends chimed in.

"Yah, it's fine Soonyoung! I won't let Mingyu touch'em. Besides, what's Mingyu gonna do to him anyways?" DK chuckled.

"Who's Mingyu...?" I asked.

"He's the guy that just screamed in the hallway, he's real tall, if he knows you're new then you must have seen him." DK explained, holding his hand in the air as a rough representation of Mingyu's height.

I hummed in response.

"Anyways, he's harmless, really. The worst he'll do is sneeze and then touch you."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust before flaring my nostrils.

"Seriously, where are y-" Mingyu rounded the corner before he could finish his sentence, "Oh! There you are!"

I turned around at the sound of his voice. Mingyu happily skipped over to me and held out a folded piece of paper. I furrowed my eyebrows, his whole demeanor had changed completely.

"You dropped this. Sorry about earlier. Jihoon can be quite hothead and Vernon is a little... out there... sometimes." Mingyu said with a light chuckle.

DK placed his hand on my shoulder, "See, he's not that bad. I can understand why you were running if Jihoon snapped at you!"

He laughed wholeheartedly, "Anyways, don't run from your problems or there may be repercussions, such as dropping something."

I unfolded the piece of paper in my hands, "oh... it's my schedule..."

"I picked it up after you took off. I unfolded it to see what it was, sorry for snooping." Mingyu chuckled again, "Anyways, I saw your locker number. It's right down the hall, mine's across from yours. We also have a few classes together so I can show you around."

I stared at him dumbfounded, it was like he was a completely different person.

"Thanks..." I muttered as I folded it once again.

"I see you met DK, the guys standing to the side are Soonyoung and Wonwoo."

"Ah! That's right! We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, I'm Seokmin, everyone calls me DK though!" DK said with a grin before turning to face his friends.

Soonyoung stepped forward, "I'm Soonyoung, before you ask, I'm not Japanese. Feel free to call me Hoshi."

The guy standing next to him waved his hand, "Wonwoo, don't have any nicknames like these guys."

"And I'm Mingyu! The short guy from before is Jihoon, a lot of people call him Woozi though. The guy that you ran from is Hansol, or Vernon."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Seungcheol, I just transferred. Uh... When does class start?" I asked, curious as to why the halls were to empty.

"In about twenty minutes, a lot of people are in the courtyard that's in the center of the school, it's an easy place to hang out since it has entrances on all sides so students can easily get to their classes rather than having to run through the crowded halls. Some people still wander the halls though before class. There's also some students that hang out in the front courtyard of the school." Mingyu explained.

"How 'bout we show you around for now, while the halls aren't full of students and booming with noise? I don't think any of them would oppose, right?" DK offered.

Hoshi and Wonwoo shrugged and Mingyu slung his arm over my shoulder, "Let's gooo!"

I laughed quietly at Mingyu and DK's enthusiasm. Mingyu strided forward pointing at every door we passed and talking about what class it was and who taught it. As we passed by the large glass windows that showed the courtyard I paused. In the center sat someone more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. I had never believed in angels until now. When he smiled it was like the whole world lit up, his laughter was the only sound I heard among the boisterous crowd of students in the courtyard. It felt as if it was only him and I that existed in the world.

I was snapped back into reality when the crowd began to part, a male with a gentle face made his way to the one that captivated me. A large smile plastered over the other's face, a smile of the angels.

"Uh... Seungcheol? Hello~ Earth to Seungcheol!" DK hollered as he frantically waved his hands in front of my face.

"What?" I deadpanned as I looked him in the eyes.

"You zoned out... It was like you were on another planet!" Hoshi fawned.

"Why do you sound so impressed by that?" Wonwoo asked as he gave Hoshi a strange look.

"I'm not exactly impressed by it but it was impressive how long he was zoned out for!" Hoshi replied.

"That made absolutely no sense." Wonwoo remarked.

"Exactly." Hoshi grinned.

DK chuckled at the two's discussion, "What were you staring at an-"

"Hey, uh, can you stop staring at Jeonghan like that?" A guy with a rounder face asked as he walked through the door.

"Ohhh..." DK, Mingyu, Hoshi, and Wonwoo said in sync.

My face instantly flushed and looked down at my feet, "S-sorry... I zoned out..."

"Seungkwan, tell Jeonghan it was an accident. Don't make a big deal out of something like this." Wonwoo said with a deep sigh.

"Wonwoo, he was staring at Jeonghan for more than three minutes." Seungkwan replied.

"So? He zoned out. He's new, we're showing him around. You're kind of preventing us from doing so." Wonwoo deadpanned before continuing down the hall.

Hoshi followed after him, along with DK. Mingyu stared at Seungkwan for a moment before turning down the hall and dragging me with him.

"Don't listen to anything that guy says, ok? He's just a drama queen." Mingyu huffed as we caught up with the others.

"Don't mean to burst anyones bubble but class is going to start in six minutes." Hoshi commented.

"Ah god... Com'on Seungcheol." Mingyu grumbled as he turned around once again.

"Ok..." I muttered as I followed after him.

As we turned the corner I blurted out the question that had been weighing down my heart since the encounter with Seungkwan, "Mingyu, who's Jeonghan?"

"Jeonghan?" Mingyu paused for a moment, "A guy with long hair, most popular guy in this school. Best friends with Hong Jisoo, Boo Seungkwan, and some kid named Lee Chan."

I hummed, acknowledging his answer. A long silence followed as we approached our lockers. I smiled to myself as I put in the lock combo, He was definitely an angel...

"Hey, Seungcheol?" Mingyu started only to be cut off by the bell, "Let's go before you get lost in all the other students that are coming in."


	3. Chapter Two

"Class take a seat, we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Kim announced with a smile.

"My name is Choi Seungcheol. I just transferred to this school today, I hope we can all get along an-"

"Sorry we're late Ms. Kim, Jeonghan's locker got jammed." Seungkwan said with a bow.

I looked to the door when I heard Jeonghan's name. I bit my lip to prevent my jaw from dropping when he stepped into the classroom, his hair bouncing as he bowed. He's much more beautiful up close.

"Its... It's quite alright. Just try to be on time next time." Ms. Kim sighed, "this is Seungcheol, he will be joining us in class from now on."

Jeonghan turned his head towards me and moved a piece of hair from his faces behind his ear, "Nice to meet you, sorry I missed your introduction."

I felt as if an arrow pierced through my heart when he smiled at me. It once again seemed as if the whole room lit up and we were the only two in the world. Then he showed up.

"Ah, Jisoo. Do you have any reason for arriving later than your already late friends?" Ms. Kim commented, snapping me back into reality.

Jeonghan stepped towards me, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at me, mk?"

I gulped and felt my face heat up, "S-sorry... I have a habit of zoning out."

Jeonghan let out a light chuckle, "Ok then, try your hardest not to do that then ok?"

I nodded before turning to Seungkwan who shot me a nasty glare, "Seungcheol please take a seat next to Mingyu. Jisoo I'd like to have a word with you after class."

"Yes Ms. Kim." Jisoo muttered before quickly heading to his seat.

I made my way over to the desk next to Mingyu, "Guess I get to spend more time with you new guy. We'll be great friends!"

I looked to the desk on my left to see Jeonghan taking a seat, "hey, what did I say about staring?"

"Sorry!" I blurted as I snapped my head forward.

Jeonghan chuckled slightly before busting out in full blown laughter, "Yah~ You're funny new guy!"

"I am?" I mumbled to myself.

Mingyu placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned to see what he wanted.

"Just ignore that guy." He whispered.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Why, he doesn't seem that bad."

"Just... He's bad news." Mingyu added as he drew on his desk.

I nodded in response, "So, what'd Mingyu say about me?"

I flinched slightly as I heard Jeonghan's voice, "nothing."

"Yah~ come on! Tell me..." Jeonghan persisted, "ya know, you're hanging out with the wrong crowd new guy. You should hang out with me and my friends."

"I, uh, I'll consider your offer..." I replied.

"Good choice, we'll have a lot of- wait, did you say CONSIDER?!" Jeonghan yelped.

I nodded, "yeah. Your friend, Seungkwan, doesn't seem to like me."

Jeonghan scoffed, "Seungkwan? Why would I be friends with him?"

"What was that Jeonghan?!" Seungkwan barked as he spun around in his front row seat to face him.

"I said, why would I be friends with you?" Jeonghan replied with a smirk.

Seungkwan stood from his seat and made his way to Jeonghan and I, standing right between our desks, "What do you mean why would you be friends with me? Last time I checked we were friends! Are you seriously going to deny that because you want to mess with the new guy? You know Jeonghan, everyone thinks you're so perfect but you know what? You're far from it! You lie and you're a snob! Everything about you is just an act! You only act the way you do so people'll like you!"

Jeonghan laughed, "whoa, calm down Seungkwan."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! The only reason I even wanted to be friends with you was so that you'd leave these guys alone! Do you really think I'd want to be friends with a horrible person like you?!" Seungkwan seethed.

I stood from my seat, "Seungkwan I thi-"

"Seungcheol, right?" Seungkwan said as he turned to face me.

"Yeah... can you-"

"Don't hang out with this guy. Stay with those guys you were with earlier." Seungkwan said with a smile.

"I don't like how you're acting like your outburst just now didn't happen."

"Yoon Jeonghan! Boo Seungkwan! OUT!" Ms. Kim shouted.

Seungkwan jumped slightly at the harshness in her voice before letting out a huff and walking out of the classroom.

"See ya new guy, don't let what other people say affect your decisions." Jeonghan said with a wink before walking out of the classroom.

"Arms up boys!" Ms. Kim shouted, "now, let's begin the less-"

"What do you mean this is all my fault?! If you weren't so two faced we wouldn't be out here! You told me to go yell at the new guy earlier and now you're trying to be all buddy buddy with him! Make up your mind!" Seungkwan bellowed.

"You shouldn't have flipped out like that! Can't you take a joke?!" Jeonghan yelled.

"Would you two SHUT UP?!" Ms. Kim screeched, "Before I send you two down to the office!"

They both fell silent and Ms. Kim cleared her throat, "Now, as I was saying. Time to start the lesson."


End file.
